Daemonium
by JAMIAB
Summary: Levi está pasando sus días de castigo en el infierno después de haber cometido suicidio. Un trato hará que pronto pueda caminar sobre la tierra, encontrándose con un ángel un poco peculiar. Eren es el nuevo cupido, lamentablemente para él no existe el amor, porque los ángeles no pueden enamorarse. Ayudar a un demonio no puede ser malo ¿verdad?
1. Prólogo

Él, él era el ser más hermoso que alguna vez había visto en su vida.

Sus ojos tan feroces e intensos.

Su voz tan grave y profunda.

Estar cerca de él era peligroso, lo había sabido desde la primera vez que se cruzaron.

Él no le tenía miedo a lo que pudiese pasar, él siempre actuaba con determinación.

Él no amaba, porque los ángeles no podían amar.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto?

Su castigo divino había llegado, sus pecados eran observados por la corte.

Tal vez jamás volvería a la tierra, porque el ángel de alas negras lo había condenado.


	2. I

Oh su madre entraba con las bolsas de las compras, no tenía nada allí dentro que calmara su hambre, solían contener botellas de alcohol, de todo tipo. Había despertado, atado a la cama y desnudo, lo había golpeado en la cabeza cuando intentó escapar de casa.

¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis años? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero sabía que esa había sido la última vez que se había resignado a los tratos de Kuchel.

La mujer dejó las bolsas y se sentó en la esquina de la habitación, abrió una botella de whisky y bebió de un sorbo parte del contenido.

\- ¿Pensaste en lo que haz hecho? - su voz sonaba pastosa, posiblemente también había ingerido unas cuantas dosis de cocaína.

\- Lo hice, Kuchel.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No volveré a desafiarte, lo siento.

Su madre sonrió complacida, se levantó despacio y se quitó el abrigo que llevaba encima, luego desabrochó su camisa con extrema lentitud, y después de sentarse comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. Levi miró hacia el techo de la habitación y empezó a contar, debía mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa, sabía lo que vendría.

Dió un respingo cuando sintió las manos frías pasearse por su pierna derecha y cerró los ojos como autoreflejo. Sudor frío recorriendo su sien, el corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido para su gusto, sintió que temblaba ligeramente y un nudo grotesco se formó en el inicio de su estómago.

\- Haz crecido mucho bebé.

Sintió la lengua pasar sobre su miembro, no quería reaccionar a ello, pero si cuerpo lo traicionaba una y otra vez.

Aaah la imagen cambiaba de nuevo, odiaba cuando eso ocurría, porque cada vez se volvía peor y solía pensar en las millones de cosas que podría haber hecho para no terminar bajo aquellas circunstancias.

El cuerpo estaba blando bajo el suyo, ya no se oponía, los brazos habían caído y su pantalón estaba llenándose de sangre, viscosa y caliente, sin embargo su ira no disminuía, podían notarse con claridad las venas marcadas en su cuello y en su frente, estaba rojo a causa de la furia contenida, y su brazo subía y bajaba sin cesar. No se detenía diez años de abuso habían sido suficientes para él, la odiaba tanto. El hacha que tenían en el cobertizo goteaba, la dejó enterrada en la cabeza de la mujer después de descargar sobre ella por doceava vez, respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo sufrió un leve espasmo para luego derramar su llanto lleno de agonía.

Pasó tres días con el cadáver allí, sin realmente saber qué debía hacer, hasta que el olor comenzó a molestarlo. Se dedicó a cortarla en pedazos y luego en moler sus huesos, su padre aún tenía la carnicería adelante de su casa, aquella que él había cuidado tanto después de que los hubiese abandonado. Picó y trituró absolutamente todo. Excepto el cabello, aquel que después de arrancar todo el cuero cabelludo se dedicó a desprender uno por uno, como si fuese un juego de niños y tirarlo a la basura.

Nadie extrañaría a Kuchel, porque ella solo salía para comprar alcohol y cigarros, nadie la quería tampoco.

Se dedicó a vender la carne de su madre luego, se permitió hacer hamburguesas con ello, poniendo condimentos y dejando a los clientes sumamente satisfechos, no había sentido absolutamente nada en ese momento. Lo único que quería era parar con las pesadillas que lo atormentaban todos los días y cuando llegó a la edad de los veinticuatro años y su carnicería dejó de funcionar, terminó prácticamente en la calle.

Oh y ese día había tomado demasiado, pero no le importaba, en algún momento llegó a la estación de trenes, y cuando lo vio venir, no lo pensó, simplemente dió el paso que lo llevaría al lugar en donde estaba ahora.

Abrió los ojos, nuevamente le recordaban sus pecados, lo sabía, lo merecía, escuchaba los gritos agudos y desesperados de los demás. No le interesaba, allí estaba aquel ser grotesco que desprendía un olor nauseabundo. Cubierto de una piel verdosa, demasiado delgado, ciego y con una boca que podría desgarrar la carne de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Siempre pasaba después de las visiones pero ésta vez se detuvo delante de él, lo tomó de las muñecas y jaló hacia arriba, Levi quedó estático, pensando que lo peor estaría por llegar, pero solo tomó sus cadenas y lo llevó lejos de todo lo que había conocido, caminando entre los condenados que repetían sus penas una y otra vez. Entonces el demonio se detuvo y levantando su brazo delgado señaló hacia una gran abertura de piedra, insistiendo sin palabras que a partir de allí, seguiría su camino solo.

Caminó despacio, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando con miedo de que aquel ser lo atacara, sin embargo no lo hizo, cuando se adentró por completo, pudo distinguir lo único que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Una mesa redonda de piedra gris, sobre ella un papel demasiado viejo con una letra antigua, al principio no la pudo entender, pero luego fueron aclarandose con lentitud. Un contrato por su libertad.

Lo leyó con intriga, entendiendo lo que debía hacer pero sin saber el porqué. Aunque no le importó mucho, podría ser libre. Pinchó su dedo con el filo de la mesa y firmó con su sangre. Un contrato que no se rompería jamás.


	3. II

\- Entonces solo debo disparar y ya.

\- ¡No Eren! ¿Me estabas prestando atención? No puedes ir por ahí uniendo a cualquier persona porque sí.

\- Ilumíname entonces, Marco.

El pecoso pasó una de sus manos sobre su cabello y miró con atención al ángel castaño que estaba sentado delante de él. Cuando le habían advertido que debía instruir al nuevo cupido había esperado a alguien que tomara su lugar con seriedad, sin embargo, le habían enviado a Eren.

No lo conoció hasta el momento en el que los presentaron, pero había escuchado sobre él. Uno de los últimos ángeles creados, alguien que no había podido tomar ningún puesto libre en los otros sectores.

Lo habían sacado del conteo de almas, porque siempre hablaba y se perdía en la mitad, tampoco lo tomaron como recogedor, era una tarea bastante pesada puesto a que la mayoría de los humanos no querían morir, tampoco podían ponerlo como guardian, era demasiado sensible para ese trabajo, y mucho menos como defensor, aquellos que peleaban contra los demonios, con suerte el muchacho podría levantar el arco. Entonces ¿Por qué dejarían el puesto de cupido a Eren?

Le molestó que así fuera, porque eso significaba que los demás aún no se tomaban su trabajo en serio.

\- Mira niño, volveré a explicártelo, esta vez lo harás bien o podrías causar un desastre enorme.

\- Entendido señor.

Eren hizo un gesto ridículo con su mano y Marco por primera vez en toda su larga vida, habría querido golpear a alguien.

\- Tendrás siempre flechas de dos diferentes colores. - comenzó a explicar tratando de que el joven le prestara atención, pero Eren ya estaba mirando hacia el otro lado, donde estaba Mikasa, una defensora - ¡Escúchame niño idiota!

\- ¡BLASFEMIA!

Todos conocían a Marco y sabían que era el ángel más dulce y paciente que alguna vez podrían llegar a conocer, aunque en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a lo que era normalmente, entonces tuvo una idea. Tomó su arco y algunas flechas y comenzó a moverlas mientras cantaba.

Entonces Eren lo miró con sus ojos brillantes y se dió cuenta de que al niño le gustaba aquello.

\- "La flecha dorada es para una enamorada y la flecha plateada es para la unión del alma" - se movió hacia un costado y las elevó, Eren aplaudía mientras dejaba ver una hermosa sonrisa - "Tú puedes ver el corazón de las personas así que verás el rojo y el azul"

Varios ángeles habían parado sus labores para observarlos y el joven Armin se había carcajeado, Marco estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero debía seguir ya que por primera vez el muchacho estaba prestándole atención.

\- "El rojo se incrementa al estar cerca del azul entonces tomas la flecha...

\- ¡DORADA! - gritó Eren.

\- ¡SÍ! Para la enamorada, puede ser hombre también Eren, y luego la flecha...

\- ¡PLATEADA! - volvió a interrumpir.

-"Que juntará a las almas con amor"

Eren aplaudió y Marco lo miró interrogante ¿Habría entendido algo?

\- Es un buen cantante señor Marco, aunque la letra no rimaba demasiado.

\- Ese no es el punto Eren ¿Entendiste lo que decía la canción?

\- Sí, la flecha dorada será cuando un corazón rojo comience a brillar más al estar cerca de uno azul, ahí es cuando se usa la plateada. ¿Qué pasa si no encuentro personas con esos corazones?

\- No debes hacer nada ¿De acuerdo? No debes unir a nadie que no tenga esos corazones, porque significa que no estarán felices.

Eren hizo un gesto lleno de horror.

\- Entonces trataré de no equivocarme, sería demasiado triste señor Marco.

El mayor se preguntó que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del ángel, Eren se veía algo tonto, y sabía que no debía pensar así ante un prójimo, pero interiormente agradecía que el muchacho tuviera que trabajar solo, porque sino volvería loco a cualquiera que estuviese con él.

\- Dime Eren ¿Practicaste cómo lanzar las flechas con tu arco?

\- Sí señor Marco, mire.

El muchacho levantó el arco y le apuntó, lleno de terror gritó que se detuviera y el joven lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¡ESO ES PELIGROSO! Apunta hacia la pared ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si una de tus flechas llegan a tocar a otro ángel?

El muchacho disparó, fue un tiro perfecto, algo que Marco agradeció.

\- ¡LO HICE!

\- Ya dame eso - le quitó el arco con brusquedad y Eren lanzó un pequeño gritito.

\- ¿Qué pasa si una de mis flechas toca a un ángel?

\- Les causarías la muerte, Eren. Escúchame bien, los ángeles no pueden enamorarse, forzarlos a hacerlo solo haría que ninguno pudiese soportarlo ¿Entiendes?

\- Humanos con corazones rojos y azules sí, ángeles y corazones de otros colores no.

\- Exacto, muy bien.

\- Por cierto señor Marco ¿Dónde encontraré a los humanos?

Marco gimió lleno de frustración, definitivamente el niño lo volvería loco, suspiró y luego le mostró una gran sonrisa mientras otra tonada comenzaba.

Habia firmado, luego perdió el conocimiento. Cuando se despertó tardó un poco en enfocar las imágenes que se proyectaban ante él. Se sentó abruptamente cuando reconoció su antiguo hogar ¿Estaba teniendo otra visión?

No parecía su casa, lo era, pero no como la recordaba. Sus ojos viajaron por la sala de estar y descubrió que faltaban muchas cosas, y que lo poco que restaba estaba cubierto de polvo y telas de araña. Se levantó lentamente aún tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido, miró que estaba vestido, con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. ¿Estaba en la tierra? La antigüedad de las cosas cubiertas por suciedad le dió la idea de que eso era exactamente lo que ocurría.

El contrato decía que debía encontrar flechas doradas y plateadas aunque no especificaba en dónde, o cuáles serían ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

Caminó unos pasos pero pronto sus rodillas cedieron, sintió un leve pinchazo en su espalda y pronto el dolor fue más intenso, se quitó la camiseta y como pudo llegó al espejo de pared que limpió un poco con su mano. Se dio media vuelta y buscó un ángulo en donde se pudiese ver la espalda, vio sorprendido como las espesas gotas de sangre caían sin control, para luego hacer un sonido acuoso al chocar contra el suelo.

Sus manos buscaron el punto en el que comenzaban a brotar y encontró un pequeño agujero, sorprendido y algo asustado rozó con la punta de su dedo índice algo sumamente suave. ¿Qué era eso? Con temor, hizo presión sobre lo que estaba intentando salir de su espalda, jaló un poco cuando logró tomarlo entre el pulgar y el índice y sintió que el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, largó un jadeo ahogado y sintió que su frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor ante el esfuerzo, tiró con un poco más de fuerza y sintió que comenzaba a deslizarse hacia afuera lo que sea que tenía en la espalda.

Cuando logró sacarlo, sobre su mano cayó un poco más de sangre pero no le dió demasiada importancia. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión, su boca se secó, allí sobre su mano derecha descansaba una pluma negra. No pudo seguir con su observación ya que el dolor en su espalda se incrementó, la presión se hizo más fuerte, como si quisiera salir un objeto enorme de allí y pronto la carne se abrió, se desgarró por completo dejando ver un par de alas negras con restos de sangre, Levi las acarició demasiado sorprendido ante lo que había pasado. Se levantó y se miró con mayor atención en el espejo, tenía alas.

Después de unos segundos se plegaron con facilidad y pronto ya no las podía ver ¿Había hecho eso él mismo? Decidió que no se quedaría allí por más tiempo, así que salió de su casa, al menos ahora estaba completamente seguro que había pasado bastante tiempo en el que no había estado allí.

Cuando salió las luces de la ciudad lo cegaron un poco, aturdido miró hacia todos lados, carteles luminosos, autos que no conocía, personas con ropas extrañas ¿Había viajado al futuro? No, posiblemente llevaba demasiado tiempo muerto ya. Pensó que era increíble, así que recorrió las calles despacio, mirando con intriga todo lo que se encontraba, hasta que lo percibió.

Las personas no parecían verlo, sin embargo había un niño siguiéndolo desde hace unas calles atrás. Miró se soslayo al mocoso que estaba vestido de blanco, se ocultaba detrás de los árboles, cestos de basura y postes de luz.

Caminó un poco más y dobló por un callejón oscuro, quería asegurarse de que no estaba imaginándose esas cosas, sin embargo cuando se detuvo, lo vio llegar después que él. Cuando el joven se dió cuenta de que Levi estaba mirándolo con una ceja elevada saltó por inercia hacia la derecha, escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura.

\- Oye tú.

Su voz era demandante, Eren tembló ligeramente detrás de aquel cuadrado de metal, había bajado a la tierra hacia ya un mes, y volcó todo lo aprendido a la práctica, solo que esta vez al cruzarse con un hombre completamente guapo se había dado cuenta de que no podía ver su corazón. Así que intentó acercarse un poco más para ver si sus ojos no estaban jugándole una mala pasada.

\- Sal de ahí, ya te he visto.

Eren se levantó despacio y asomó su cabeza por encima del contenedor.

\- ¿Me hablas a mí?

\- ¿A quién más mocoso idiota? ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome?

Eren salió detrás del bloque y se dejó ver por completo, una túnica blanca cubría su cuerpo trabajado, con un bronceado natural que Levi años atrás le hubiese encantado tener, unos ojos verdes grandes y brillantes, su cabello castaño era un caos y parecía tener un aura demasiado infantil, su sonrisa le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

\- ¡PUEDES VERME! ¡ESO ES GENIAL! - aplaudió un poco y se detuvo abruptamente cuando miró en dirección al azabache que llevaba su ceño fruncido - NO ESPERA... ¿POR QUÉ PUEDES VERME? ESO NO ES NORMAL.

\- Ya deja de gritar mocoso idiota, y responde a mi pregunta ¿Por qué me seguías?

El castaño ladeó un poco su cabeza y pestañeó muy lentamente, entornó sus ojos y entonces volvió a sonreír como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente. Levi dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el muchacho prácticamente se lanzó encima de él, quedó estático cuando el joven apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y entonces un poco molesto salió de su agarre.

\- ¿Qué haces imbécil?

\- Increíble.

\- ¿Qué?

Eren volvió a sonreír y sus ojitos brillaron.

\- Es que no podía ver de qué color era tu corazón, pero ahora que estoy cerca ha empezado a desprender una luz azul, aunque siempre pasa cuando uno rojo está cerca ¿Tú no sabes dónde está?

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas?

\- Es que no podré ayudarte si no encuentro al otro corazón, oye por cierto soy Eren, eres el primero que puede verme, eso es genial.

\- Levi. Y ya no me sigas ¿De acuerdo niño loco?

\- ¿Pero cómo se supone que encuentre a tu otra mitad?

Levi estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero algo llamó su atención, su mano tembló ligeramente, en la espalda del muchacho había un carcaj lleno de flechas, doradas y plateadas. ¿Serían las que necesitaba?

Alargó su mano involuntariamente y estuvo a punto de rozar una con sus dedos cuando el mocoso le dio un manotazo.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES? No las toques es peligroso.

\- ¿Peligroso?

\- Nadie más que yo puede tomarlas, por cierto humano tonto, si tocas una de esas puedes enamorarte de la persona equivocada o desaparecer y no te gustará eso.

Levi lo miró curioso y una idea se cruzó por su mente.

\- Eren ¿Quién eres tú?


	4. III

Estaba molesto, el niño castaño que lo seguía ERA MOLESTO.

Aún así trataba de mantener su postura, después de todo, estaba interesado en aquellas flechas que descansaban en la espalda del muchacho. Eren, como había dicho llamarse, caminaba a su lado mientras tararaeaba alguna canción desconocida para él.

No entendía qué era lo que realmente ocultaba el joven, porque observó dos cosas realmente llamativas desde que despertó. La primera era que los seres humanos no parecían verlos a ninguno de los dos, y la segunda que el muchacho le había ordenado que si veía corazones azules o rojos le advirtiera sobre ello ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Él no podía ver nada de eso.

Tal vez era solo un muchacho loco al que podría robarle las flechas con tranquilidad, sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese diciendo la verdad y terminara en un escenario desastroso. Miró de soslayo al castaño quien, al percatarse de estar siendo observado le sonrió a su acompañante.

\- ¡Ahí ahí! - Exclamó, asustándolo al instante.

\- ¿Ahí dónde? - preguntó confundido.

Eren lo tomó del brazo y se lanzó detrás de unos arbustos llevándolo con él, Levi lo miró asustado, el muchacho parecía haber visto a una de sus presas y que estaba a punto de saltar por ella.

\- Esos dos, humano tonto.

Levi siguió el brazo elevado del castaño, que señalaba a dos estudiantes de secundaria, la muchacha tenía lentes y reía estruendosamente, mientras que el joven llevaba unos cuantos afiches entre sus brazos y la miraba un poco asustado.

\- ¡Hanji no puedes hacer eso!

Levi elevó su ceja derecha observando a aquellas dos personas, a la mujer no parecía importarle la cantidad de miradas de extrañeza que recibía de parte de los demás.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que pasará con esos locos?

Eren lo miró indignado, infló sus mejillas e hizo un gesto demasiado infantil, sin embargo cuando los dos humanos se sentaron en la banca, el joven levantó su arco y lo movió un poco ante sus ojos curiosos.

\- Observa y verás - tomó el arco entre sus manos y sacó de su carcaj una flecha dorada, Levi lo miró temeroso, pues no le creía demasiado aún y temía que pudiese hacer algo estúpido - él está tan enamorado y ella aún no se da cuenta ¿Es un poco triste no?

\- No lo sé, nunca me ha pasado.

Eren lo miró con sus ojitos brillantes, para después mientras contestaba apuntar hacia el joven asustadizo.

\- Tranquilo, cuando encuentre a tu corazoncito rojo me lo vas a agradecer.

Y sin más disparó, Levi contuvo el aire en sus pulmones pero se relajó de inmediato al ver que la flecha, al llegar al corazón del hombre, se deshacía sin más. Al parecer el niño loco que lo seguía decía la verdad, eran mágicas.

Eren tomó ahora una plateada y repitiendo la acción esta vez la disparó hacia la mujer que reía. Hanji o como sea que la habían llamado, tocó el lugar afectado solo un segundo, para luego quedar en silencio.

\- Cada vez disparo mejor, esto era para mí, sí que sí.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No ha pasado nada.

\- De mi trabajo tonto.

Vieron como la castaña se levantaba rápidamente de la banca y tomaba la mano de su acompañante invitándole a hacer lo mismo. Los ojos del castaño comenzaron a brillar y sus manos se juntaron sobre su pecho.

\- Moblit ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? - escucharon antes de que la pareja se alejara de ambos.

\- ¿No crees que es hermoso Levi?

Ambos estaban saliendo de atrás de los arbustos, Levi había comenzado a caminar nuevamente seguido por el castaño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó desinteresado, su mente divagaba sobre las posibilidades que tenía en robarle sus flechas.

\- Al amor.

Levi lo miró curioso, esas palabras no le gustaban, su madre decía amarlo, siempre.

\- No lo creo, aunque a muchos les parece bonito.

Eren lo miró sonriente y asintió varias veces.

\- Es horrible porque no es la persona indicada. - sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente al ver que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse - Levi... ¿No sabes dónde pueda pasar la noche?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta la oscuridad? - preguntó divertido, su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al verlo temblar y mirar hacia todos lados bastante nervioso - Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

Se golpeó mentalmente, no, no era si quería, debía ir con él hasta que pudiese adueñarse de esas malditas flechas, el muchacho sonrió y nuevamente se lanzó hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Quedó estático y torpemente palmeó la cabeza del castaño, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer ¿Tal vez debía correr y alejarse del niño loco?

\- Ya ya, ven o se hará muy tarde.

Se alejó despacio tomando la delantera, cuando de pronto sintió que su mano era apresada por una más caliente, miró de soslayo al joven que parecía aterrado ante los últimos vestigios de sol, sin embargo dejó el agarre pesado tratando de calmarlo. No tardaron demasiado en encontrar la vieja casa del azabache abandonada, sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

\- Este lugar es escalofriante - exclamó mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo - Y sucio.

Levi se dio media vuelta y lo observó mientras fruncía el ceño y colocaba sus brazos en jarras.

\- Si no te agrada, puedes pasar la noche afuera...

\- No no, está bien, te daré galletas ¿de acuerdo?

Levi lo miró confundido, sin embargo fue a buscar un par de mantas, sentía frío, demasiado y aquello le estaba molestando. Eren por su parte se dedicó a explorar la sala de estar, con los sillones rotos, los objetos cubiertos de polvo y uno que otro sector completamente vacío. Tomó entre sus manos un pequeño portaretrato que estaba sucio, lo limpió con una de sus manos y observó la fotografía.

\- Traje esto, espero que sirva para el frío... ¿Qué haces?

Eren dejó el marco sobre el mueble y lo miró curioso.

\- Eras una preciosura ¿Los humanos se ponen tan feos al crecer?

Levi dejó las mantas sobre el sofá y elevó sus hombros en un gesto sin importancia.

\- No lo sé, tal vez solo en mi caso. Oye... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Eren se lanzó al sillón y palmeó a su lado, mientras buscaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacaba un paquete de galletas.

\- Claro que puedes - intentó una vez más que Levi se sentara a su lado y cuando lo hizo, le extendió las galletas.

\- ¿Qué eres?

\- Al parecer eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. - suspiró y cruzó sus manos sobre su falda - Cupido ¿Es obvio no?

\- ¿Cupido?

\- Si, el gordito desnudo que les manda el amor a los humanos. - lanzó una pequeña risita y continuó - la imaginación de estos seres no tiene límites.

\- ¿Entonces eres un ángel? - a Levi le tembló la voz al preguntarlo, jamás creyó que podría estar vivo como para algo así o bueno... Casi vivo.

\- Así es, oye si no te comes las galletas lo haré yo.

\- ¿Los ángeles pueden comer?

\- Si, no vivimos precisamente de los rezos de las personas ¿Sabes? También al pisar la tierra podemos hacer cosas como ellos, aunque no nos vean.

\- ¿Eso también incluye a los demonios?

Eren cambió su semblante relajado a uno de seriedad absoluta.

\- Si, ellos pueden también. Aunque espero que no nos crucemos jamás con uno.

\- ¿Por qué?

Eren se quitó el pesado carcaj de la espalda y lo dejó en medio de ambos, las flechas brillaban con una intensidad casi cegadora.

\- No debería decirte esto... Pero me olvidarás una vez que encuentre tu otra mitad así que creo que está bien.

Levi esperó, impaciente por una respuesta.

\- Estas flechas, conceden el amor a las personas, de pareja claro. La existencia de un Cupido da el amor en las familias. Los guardianes han protegido por años a estos seres que vagan por la tierra. Y nosotros nos encargamos de hacerles llegar ese cuidado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hay once cupidos en la tierra, anoche obtuve el parte de que el número doce había sido asesinado. - Eren con mucha seriedad lo miró a los ojos, no había rastro del niño juguetón que lo había seguido durante el día - los demonios están buscando estas, las flechas, debo esconderme por las noches porque ellos son más activos en ese tiempo. Levi, si un demonio roba las flechas, la tierra cedería a un caos total. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si el amor se termina?

\- Pero dijiste que no pueden tomarlas...

Eren sonrió y luego dejó el carcaj en el suelo.

\- No, no pueden, al menos mientras yo esté cerca de él. - estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y luego bostezó - creo que ya es hora de dormir, mañana seguiremos buscando tu otra mitad.

Levi asintió levantándose del sillón y estaba a punto de irse a la habitación cuando Eren volvió a hablarle.

\- Gracias Levi.


	5. IV

Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho totalmente desbocado, su cuerpo temblaba sin control alguno y una de sus manos tapaba su boca y un poco su nariz para que su respiración agitada no sea notable. Lágrimas amenazaban con caer, jamás en toda su existencia había tenido una experiencia tan aterradora.

Detrás de uno de los pilares de mármol que estaban en aquellos túneles de los guardianes, Armin sentía que podría llegar a desmayarse. Había llegado cerca de las seis de la tarde a la iglesia de San Pedro. Jean, su tutor, le había dado un mensaje que debía entregar a aquellos que estaban al cuidado personal de los humanos.

Estaba nervioso en cuanto pisó la iglesia por primera vez, pasó entre las personas que estaban presentes en la misa de domingo y siguió su camino hasta la cruz enorme que estaba empotrada en la pared, la puerta que solo tenían acceso los ángeles que tenían órdenes estrictas de ver a los guardianes. Apenas traspasó la madera, una gran escalinata de piedraque bajaba lo recibió, era bastante angosta así que tuvo que ocultar sus alas para que no se rozaran con las antorchas que estaban encendidas en las paredes. Contó treinta y cuatro escalones y cuando llegó abajo se encontró con dos guardias frente a una puerta doble de madera rústica, de inmediato se presentó como el cupido número seis y luego de que lo revisaran lo dejaron pasar.

El lugar era espacioso, demasiado frío y poco iluminado, rodeado de grandes pilares de piedra en los que estaban tallados diferentes ángeles que habían marcado el futuro de la vida misma, en el centro se encontraban alrededor de la mesa redonda ocho ángeles guardianes, junto a Nile, el líder de la pequeña organización de San Pedro.

A pasos torpes se acercó a ellos, quienes lo miraron de manera interrogativa hasta que se juntó con las agallas suficientes para modular correctamente.

\- ¡Lamento la interrupción! - soltó casi en un grito mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza - Traigo noticias urgentes del señor Jean.

Nile parecía sorprendido, sin embargo le hizo una seña para que se acercara, si algo le aterraba a Armin era que aquellos ángeles jamás hablaban, se decía en el cielo que los destinados a la causa firmaban un tratado en el que solo demostraban lo que sentían o querían hacer con acciones.

Estiró su mano temblorosa y apoyó el papel perfectamente doblado sobre la mesa, Nile fue el único que pudo tomarlo y abriéndolo suavemente leyó el contenido.

El joven cupido pudo ver cada una de las expresiones que cruzaban el rostro del mayor y se sintió aún más nervioso de lo que estaba, no sabía lo que decía la carta, pero para que él viajara cerca del atardecer a entregársela a los guardianes debía ser algo terrible. Nile apoyó el papel sobre la mesa y el resto de los presentes imitó la acción que anteriormente había llevado su superior, en cuanto todos hubieran leído la carta ya el ambiente empezaba a sentirse pesado.

Cuando Armin estaba por preguntar si podía retirarse, dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que Nile se levantaba de su asiento a toda velocidad y se abalanzaba hacia él, cerró los ojos por impulso, sin embargo solo sintió como una mano se cernía sobre su brazo y tiraba con fuerza. Cuando sus orbes azules se cruzaron con los del guardian supo que algo andaba mal, se dejó llevar por el hombre hasta atrás de uno de los grandes pilares, uno que estaba lo más alejado posible de la entrada y de la mesa redonda.

Pidió en un gesto desesperado que se quedara allí y Armin asintió cuando vio que el ángel se llevaba su dedo índice hacia la boca pidiendo silencio.

Asomándose un poco vio como los presentes tomaban sus espadas y entonces oyó un estruendo que lo hizo encogerse en su lugar, parecía que algo estaba siendo destrozado en la iglesia misma, para luego oír perfectamente a los guardias de la entrada correr por las escalinatas.

Vio como los guardianes se ponían a la defensiva y recibió una última mirada de advertencia de Nile, así que se quedó totalmente quieto.

La puerta de madera se quebró en mil pedazos y una densa capa de polvo se esparció en la entrada, Armin contuvo un grito, mientras que poco a poco el lugar se inundó de un olor a podredumbre que lo hizo estremecerse, aún no se podía ver muy bien que era aquello que había profanado la guarida de los ángeles, pero cuando el polvo comenzó a dispersarse vio como una gran horda de demonios, se abalanzaban hacia el centro. Respiró agitadamente mientras oía el sonido de las espadas chocar entre ellas una y otra vez, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos al pasar los segundos que parecían ser eternos, gruñidos y garras raspando la piedra fría, cuerpos cayendo a peso muerto, el sonido de las alas siendo agitadas y un grito lleno de dolor que le caló hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Con cuidado y temeroso miró a hurtadillas la escena grotesca que se presentaba ante él, un demonio de alas negras, alto, rubio y de cejas tupidas, estaba de pie delante de Nile. Un monstruo grotesco estaba comiéndose una de las alas del ángel, sin embargo a pesar de la gran herida en su espalda, él no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Vio como el demonio de colocaba en cuclillas y tomaba el mentón del guardian, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos que eran totalmente negras, sin vida alguna.

\- ¿Dónde está el ángel?

Nile le sonrió y recibió como respuesta otro mordisco de la bestia, esta vez en una de sus piernas.

\- ¿Dónde está?

Armin escuchó la grave voz del guardian por primera vez y supo que estaba sellando su muerte con aquello.

\- Jamás lo tendrán.

Erwin se puso de pie luego de oírlo, con una señal de su cabeza el monstruo que antes había atacado a Nile, terminó por asesinarlo.

Armin se escondió detrás del pilar y su carcaj que estaba lleno de flechas cayó provocando un sonido sordo que atrajo la atención del demonio mayor.

Allí estaba, intentando contener sus lágrimas y su respiración, temblando y sintiendo los pasos del rubio acercarse cada vez más.

\- ¡Erwin! Debemos irnos, el señor nos llama.

El rubio se detuvo y miró por última vez el pilar, sin embargo se dirigió a la salida, seguido por sus compañeros. Antes de marcharse ordenó que incendiaran el lugar. Armin volvió a respirar una vez que los demonios se fueron, sin embargo sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al ver que el fuego cubría la entrada, debía escapar de allí cuanto antes.

\- Esto está delicioso.

Levi observaba a Eren, estaba comiéndose una hamburguesa, había descubierto que el jovencito conseguía comida como si nada estuviese pasando en realidad, no sabía como lo hacía, pero allí estaban ambos, almorzando en un banco de una plaza luego de haber limpiado y acomodado su viejo hogar, donde se quedarían a pasar las noches. El mocoso tenía razón, podían comportarse como los humanos, podían comer, tocar objetos, sentir frío, calor e incluso tenían que ir al baño. Solo había una pequeña diferencia entre ellos y era claramente que Levi no podía dormir por las noches, simplemente el sueño no llegaba como lo hacía con el castaño.

Eren le sonrió, un poco de mostaza caía por la comisura de su boca, Levi tuvo el impulso de limpiarlo y sin darse cuenta a tiempo ya lo había hecho. El joven se puso colorado hasta las orejas y corrió el rostro, el azabache al darse cuenta de su acción se disculpó de inmediato.

\- No te preocup... - El castaño se paró de inmediato y cruzó la calle dejando a su acompañante totalmente extrañado.

Levi fue detrás de él, preguntándose que le ocurría al ángel, lo vio pegar su cabeza en una vidriera de electrodomésticos y cuando se acercó observó el enorme televisor que mostraba las noticias.

\- La iglesia de San Pedro. - susurró el joven entonces - Debemos ir Levi, de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?

Sin embargo el joven ya estaba caminando en dirección contraria, parecía nervioso, Levi sabía que la iglesia la encontrarían a 13 calles de allí, así que siguió al joven bastante preocupado por su comportamiento extraño.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, después de todo el castaño había corrido como un loco por las calles, las noticias mostraban lo correcto, ahora solo quedaban las ruinas de lo que había sido anteriormente una iglesia.

\- Esto apesta - dijo Eren mientras cubría con ambas manos su nariz.

Se acercó y observó los restos, bastante asustado, no encontrando absolutamente nada más que el olor del infierno. Sus manos temblaron y miró a Levi para luego recorrer con sus ojos el resto del lugar, entonces lo vio, aquella cabellera rubia la conocía demasiado bien como para pasar por alto a Armin.

El rubio estaba sentado en una de las piedras de la construcción, su pierna sangraba y estaba cubierto de hollín, Eren corrió a su encuentro y cuando llegó a su lado, su compañero le sonrió levemente.

\- No he podido hacer nada, lo siento.

El castaño se colocó en cuclillas y lo miró preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Los han asesinado, a todos. - Armin lo observó y luego el dolor atravesó su rostro cuando movió levemente su pierna - Buscaban a alguien, no sé a quien, pero debes esconderte. Estoy aquí desde ayer por la noche, he pedido una patrulla de revisión, pero no ha venido nadie...

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a la persona que estaba detrás del castaño, sus ojos azules chocaron con aquellas orbes tan frías y sintió su cuerpo temblar ligeramente.

\- Eren ¿Quién es él?

El joven pareció caer en cuenta de que estaba acompañado, sonrió levemente y contestó.

\- Él es Levi, lo estoy ayudando. Tranquilo.

\- Puede vernos... - el rubio lo miraba con desconfianza y el mayor pudo notarlo perfectamente.

\- Ven, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro y curaremos estas heridas - pasó uno de sus brazos bajo los del rubio y continuó - Levi ayúdame a cargarlo.

Armin se tensó en cuanto el azabache imitó la acción del ángel, sin embargo se dejó llevar por ambos, cruzaron las calles que anteriormente habían recorrido, sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando llegaron, Levi depositó al ángel en el sillón de la sala ya que Eren no había podido cargarlo por mucho tiempo.

Curaron al pequeño y dejaron que se diera un baño, Armin no dijo nada más en toda la tarde, sin embargo cuando Levi se dedicó a darse una ducha también miró a Eren con reproche.

\- Tu compañero, no es normal.

\- ¿De qué hablas Armin?

El rubio se acomodó mejor en el sillón y observó a su amigo que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Ningún humano puede vernos ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Levi puede hacerlo, no me molesta. Me ha hecho compañía estos días.

\- ¿Qué haces con él?

\- Lo estoy ayudando a encontrar a su pareja, es el único con el cual no he podido completar mi trabajo y me siento mal por ello, así que simplemente dejo que se quede mientras lo hago.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando el azabache volvió a entrar en la habitación, tuvieron una conversación amena, y luego cenaron. Eren fue el primero en despedirse, se dirigió a la habitación que se había preparado y se encerró en ella. Levi por su parte estaba preparando el sillón para el rubio, que no le sacaba la mirada de encima, cuando estuvo preparado volvió a ayudar al ángel a llegar a él y apagó las luces dejándolo solo.

A eso de las tres de la mañana Armin abrió sus ojos al oír un ruido proveniente de la cocina, se levantó con dificultad y caminó lentamente hacia allí y se tensó al encontrar al azabache con tan solo un fino pantalón de mezclilla de espaldas a él.

\- Es curioso que no duermas a esta hora. - comentó.

Levi sin embargo se giró y lo miró totalmente serio, no parecía sorprendido y aquello le extrañó un poco más a Armin.

\- Veo que tú tampoco duermes.

Armin había tomado una de sus flechas cuando se levantó del sillón, creyendo que alguien había entrado en la morada, la apretó levemente entre sus manos y se acercó despacio al hombre que volvía darle la espalda.

\- No he podido dormir, aún estoy bastante asustado - agarró con firmeza la flecha y con un rápido movimiento la colocó sobre el cuello del mayor - sin embargo te he oído caminar por tu habitación desde que te fuiste. Tal vez Eren no se dé cuenta pero a mi no me engañas, no tienes el olor que ellos traen pero tu mirada es la misma. Demonio.

\- ¿Si?

Armin presionó la flecha contra el cuello del contrario y le susurró.

\- ¿Qué están buscando?

En un rápido movimiento Levi pudo tomar su brazo y doblárselo, haciendo que la flecha involuntariamente terminara en la mano del azabache.

\- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

Armin tembló, los ojos del azabache ahora eran negros, profundos y vacíos. Una ligera sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de Levi y el rubio observó como la flecha ahora apuntaba a su propio pecho.

Intentó gritar, se removió una y otra vez para soltar el agarre fuerte que no lo dejaba escapar, una de las manos del demonio habían tapado su boca y pronto sintió un intenso dolor atravesarlo. Miró asustado el lugar en cuestión, la flecha que había cargado con él anteriormente ahora estaba incrustada en su pecho.

Levi dio un paso hacia atrás y lo soltó, el ángel cayó de rodillas y un intenso color dorado comenzó a rodearlo, pronto no quedó más que polvo del mismo color donde antes había estado el cuerpo de Armin.

Eren bostezó y pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño, era temprano, debía comenzar con su trabajo cuanto antes y ayudar a Armin a volver. Bajó las escaleras solo con una camiseta blanca que le quedaba demasiado grande, cuando llegó al comedor se encontró con Levi, que estaba tomando el desayuno.

\- Buenos días. - saludó el azabache.

\- Buenos días... ¿Armin?

\- Se ha marchado temprano, algo de ir al cielo o algo así.

Eren se sentó y recibió la taza de café que le extendía el azabache.

\- ¿Sin avisarme? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Ya ves, estaría muy apurado.

\- Supongo que está bien, la situación lo amerita.

El azabache asintió y luego le sonrió al castaño.

\- Hagamos un buen trabajo hoy Eren.

Eren le sonrió, ignorando que aún había un poco de restos de polvo del joven cupido.


	6. V

Marco y Jean eran los encargados de los jóvenes cupidos, así que ellos fueron los que recibieron la llamada de emergencia de Armin, hacía mucho tiempo que ambos no pisaban la tierra, por lo cuál trataban de ser lo más cautelosos posibles. Recorrieron las ruinas de la iglesia con extrema precaución.

\- ¿Notas algo Marco?

El joven pecoso parecía estar un poco asustado, caminaba a unos cuantos metros de él buscando entre los escombros, Jean se acercó decidido y quedó solo a dos pasos del joven.

\- Aquí estuvieron al menos unos quince demonios, pero no encuentro ningún rastro de Armin.

Jean frunció el ceño y suspiró.

\- ¿Pudieron acabar con él en otro lugar?

\- Es lo más seguro, tal vez se lo llevaron.

El ángel se sentó sobre una roca y Marco lo miró lleno de preocupación.

\- Aunque sé que si Armin fue capturado, es alguien totalmente fiel a la causa, jamás diría una palabra.

\- No lo sé Marco, es todo muy extraño. Para los demonios él no tendría valor alguno, incluso sus flechas no eran las que están buscando - Jean pasó una mano por sus cabellos y volvió a suspirar - Las únicas que no pueden tocar son las de Eren y esas son las que necesitan, si hubiesen querido información por parte del rubio, no lo hubiesen dejado vivir más allá de lo que pasó aquí.

\- Tal vez, lo capturaron para que alguno de nosotros...

\- Todos saben lo que opina el señor al respecto ¿Te olvidas que ellos estuvieron en el cielo en un principio? - Jean miró a los ojos a su compañero, quien mostró una mueca extraña - Nadie se pone en peligro por un ángel, porque para nosotros no tendría que ser doloroso perder a alguien ¿Lo entiendes? Solo es uno más que estuvo aquí por la causa.

\- Lo entiendo, no es que esté pensando en que alguien iría a rescatarlo, porque yo no estoy interesado en el ángel, solo fue una hipótesis.

Jean se levantó y siguió buscando entre las ruinas, tal vez estaban los restos del cupido allí y lo habían pasado por alto.

\- Tal vez se cansó de esperarnos, después de todo hemos tardado demasiado.

\- ¿No debería haber vuelto al cielo?

Los dos ángeles se miraron confundidos y entonces Marco parecía haber encontrado una respuesta.

\- Eren.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Eren está cerca, tal vez logró ponerse en contacto con él, puede que estén juntos.

\- Mándale un aviso entonces, que mande su ubicación y nos encontraremos. - Terminó por decir Jean.

\- Bien Levi, anótalo.

\- ¿No es tu trabajo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Eren tenía una pequeña libreta en manos y una pluma, allí estaba anotado por fechas y horarios todo lo que se había hecho en el día, era un reporte semanal que debía enviar a su superior Marco, hasta que éste lo enviara a otro sector. Esta pequeña tarea se la había dejado a Levi, su nuevo ayudante, y aunque los números trabajados habían descendido bastante, el resultado era muy bueno. El pequeño cupido no había informado sobre su amigo, porque sabía muy bien que le dirían que debía borrarle sus recuerdos y dejarlo ir.

Eren miraba como el azabache anotaba con una perfecta caligrafía los resultados del día, llevaba su ceño fruncido y dejaba ver la punta de su lengua entre sus labios, sin embargo su mente daba vueltas preguntándose realmente si estaba haciendo lo correcto. De una forma egoísta terminó con el pensamiento de que se sentiría demasiado solo si dejaba ir a Levi, el hombre le agradaba, era inteligente, apuesto, divertido y fiel. Además, todavía se culpaba por no ser capaz de encontrar a su pareja y aquello lo hacía sentirse realmente mal, al menos, si algún día debían decirse adiós, dejaría al hombre en las manos correctas. Un nudo grotesco se formó en la boca de su estómago al imaginar a su compañero en los brazos de alguien más.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

La voz sumamente cálida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Eren pestañeó varias veces y relajó sus manos que habían tomado con fuerza la manta con la que se cubría.

\- Si, lo siento. ¿Ya terminaste?

Levi le extendió la libreta, y Eren observó sus trazos finos y perfectos. ¿Es que ese hombre hacía todo bien?

El brazalete que llevaba en su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar de un color rojo intenso y aquello había llamado la atención del azabache.

\- Es Marco - aclaró el joven.

No tardó mucho en responder el llamado, mandando la ubicación en donde se encontraban, de pronto cayó en cuenta del hombre que tenía a su lado.

\- Necesito que salgas por unas horas, quédate cerca, te buscaré cuando mi superior se vaya. - al verlo fruncir el ceño volvió a aclarar - Si te ven, posiblemente ya no nos dejen estar juntos.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya ahora?

\- Él ya está en camino.

\- Me quedaré cerca de la esquina, no dejaré que me vea ¿De acuerdo? - pasó sus manos despeinando al joven y al escucharlo reír se sintió extraño.

Le dio una última sonrisa y salió por la puerta principal. Ya había anochecido y hacía demasiado frío, frotó sus manos en busca de un poco de calor y caminó tranquilo.

Al llegar a la esquina se detuvo un poco molesto, miró hacia ambos lados y al no percibir movimiento alguno se mantuvo apoyado en una columna.

Entonces se removió incómodo, la extraña sensación que había tenido la primera vez que había pisado la tierra volvía a repetirse. Sus piernas se doblaron y se debilitaron, haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto, respiró agitadamente y volvió a sentir el intenso dolor en su espalda. Tocó la zona y volvió a repetirse, no quería que volviese a ocurrir.

Entonces su carne se abrió nuevamente y la presión de las alas rompió su ropa, su cabeza punzaba y entre el sonido de su respiración agitada y el bullicio que pasaba por su mente confusa, escuchó una voz desconocida.

\- ¡Quédate donde estás demonio!

Giró su cabeza buscando a la persona que lo había visto, se encontró con un muchacho joven, alto y con su rostro cubierto de pecas. En sus manos llevaba un arco con una flecha ya preparada para dispararse ante cualquier movimiento.

Intentó hablarle pero su voz no parecía querer salir, por primera vez se sintió asustado, quiso levantarse también pero sus piernas volvieron a fallar.

\- ¡Quédate donde estás!

Un segundo intento y esta vez cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie una flecha traspasó su pierna izquierda.

Cayó de rodillas nuevamente, quejándose por el intenso dolor que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y entonces cuando volvió a mirar hacia el ángel, distinguió una cabellera castaña detrás.

\- ¡Marco no!

Su voz lo tranquilizó de inmediato, el dolor pasó a segundo plano y sin pensarlo terminó sonriendo, sin embargo la flecha en su pierna pulzó de nuevo y otra vez no pudo evitar que se escapara un quejido de su parte.

\- ¡Aléjate Eren es un demonio!

El joven se detuvo solo a unos pasos de su superior, miró a Levi y se sintió desfallecer. Estaba de rodillas, en la esquina donde habían quedado en encontrarse, una flecha se veía incrustada en su pierna izquierda, un líquido negro y espeso salía de aquella herida, su rostro mostraba dolor y sus alas, unas alas negras enormes completamente extendidas, dio un paso hacia atrás y se sintió sumamente confundido.

\- N.. No - susurró mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho.

\- Tranquilo Eren, te protegeré - escuchó de parte de Marco.

Algo se removió dentro de él al ver a su superior dispuesto a dispararle a Levi otra vez, él joven aún estaba de rodillas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire como si no pudiese respirar, su cuerpo terminó moviéndose por si solo y se detuvo delante de Marco.

Al verlo, el ángel frunció el ceño y mantuvo en alto su arco.

\- Muévete Eren.

El castaño negó con su cabeza varias veces y extendió sus brazos tratando de ocultar al demonio.

\- Entonces no me dejas opción.

Bajó el arco y tomó la flecha en su mano derecha, empujó a Eren con todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, el castaño lanzó un grito en cuanto lo vio acercarse a Levi.

\- ¡No lo lastimes Marco!

No se dio cuenta cuando, solo fueron unos segundos en los que su cuerpo se movió por si solo en un impulso de proteger al ángel indefenso, alargó su mano y tomó la de Marco, un leve forcejeo se dio entre ambos mientras Levi se levantaba.

Eren tiró con fuerza de la flecha y el joven de pecas también, el castaño sintió que se iba hacia adelante por la fuerza implementada y entonces fue allí cuando su superior se detuvo.

Eren dio un paso hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, la flecha por la que ambos habían estado en conflicto había quedado incrustada en el cuerpo de Marco.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que el ángel mayor desapareciera y junto a él, el polvo dorado a causa de la brisa.

\- ¿Eren?

El castaño estaba temblando y hecho un mar de lágrimas cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Levi sin pensarlo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que Eren se atrevió a mirarlo.

\- Tienes... Tengo que sacarte la flecha.

El azabache miró hacia su pierna, aún le dolía demasiado, no dijo absolutamente nada pero pronto sintió como el castaño la retiraba sin cuidado alguno, apretó sus dientes y vio que el joven lanzó la flecha lejos de ambos, hizo que se apoyara sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a volver.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - susurró Eren.

Pronto sintió demasiado peso, y mirando al demonio que estaba ayudando se dio cuenta de que había quedado inconsciente. "Es el veneno de la flecha" pensó.

Con gran esfuerzo logró entrar a la casa, dejando el cuerpo de su compañero sobre el sillón de la sala.

Sus ojos se pasearon sobre su rostro tranquilo e involuntariamente sus dedos rozaron su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué he hecho?

Alejó su mano con cuidado y entonces sonrió, el pecho de Levi había comenzado a brillar, otra vez con aquel azul intenso que lo había llamado desde un principio.

\- No lo entiendo...

Entonces por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que estuvo allí, se asustó de su propio reflejo, aquel que había visto tantas veces pero nunca estando cerca de Levi. El ángel que se veía allí, tenía un intenso color rojo en su pecho.

\- Imposible.


	7. VI

\- Debes tomar las pastillas, el doctor Jaeger ha dicho que es necesario que sigas con el tratamiento.

\- No. - El joven se levantó del sillón de la sala y la miró furioso - No estoy loco, no me traten como si lo fuera.

\- Nadie está diciendo que estas loco, pero te ayudará cuando tengas una crisis - la mujer le extendió la pastilla junto a un vaso de agua - Dejé que vivieras solo, incluso conseguiste un buen trabajo, pero esta mañana asustaste a todos... ¿Hace cuánto que no sigues el tratamiento o vas al psiquiatra?

\- No es asunto tuyo.

\- Lo es, porque sino Levi, volveré hasta que te encuentres mejor.

El joven tomó molesto la pastilla que le ofrecía la mujer y con un poco de agua, la tragó sin siquiera masticar.

\- ¿Feliz? Ahora déjame en paz.

Abrió sus ojos y encontró la oscuridad misma rodeándolo ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- Es la primera vez que te veo dormir.

Se enderezó al escuchar la voz, el sillón chirrió un poco bajo su peso, estaba cubierto con una manta que no recordaba haber tomado, Eren se encontraba en el extremo del mismo, con sus pies arriba de los almohadones, sujetando sus rodillas.

\- Ahora sé porqué no lo había notado, no eres como ellos.

Lo miró confundido, no entendía a lo que se refería, estaba un poco mareado y aún las imágenes del sueño tan vívido rodeaban su mente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo Levi? - el muchacho se levantó molesto y se acercó a él - Eres un maldito demonio ¿Estabas detrás de mis flechas? ¿Querías matarme?

Levi se sobresaltó un poco, jamás hasta el momento lo había visto enojarse. Hizo un poco de memoria, y lo recordó, lo había salvado de un ángel.

\- No... Yo no quería matarte ni nada de eso. - quiso levantarse pero instantáneamente cupido se alejó - Cuando nos encontramos, no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo y entonces dijiste que me ayudarías y pensé en seguirte eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

\- No creí que fuera necesario.

Un gran silencio se instaló entre ambos ángeles, Eren caminó por la habitación y luego soltó un suspiro prolongado.

\- Me quitarán las alas cuando sepan lo que he hecho... Estoy acabado - dijo después de unos minutos - He salvado a un demonio y he asesinado a mi mentor, ya no puedo volver.

\- Lo siento.

El joven castaño se giró para enfrentarlo y Levi se hundió un poco más entre los cojines.

\- Dime Levi ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, es mi antigua casa después de todo...

Cupido lo miró sorprendido y luego se acercó apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del mayor.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que yo he vivido aquí, me enviaron, no sé para qué, no preguntes.

El joven abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, como si estuviese calculando las palabras que diría a continuación.

\- ¿Eras humano?

\- Sí, lo fui hace mucho tiempo. - Levi observó como el muchacho fruncía el ceño - ¿Creíste que había sido uno de los caídos? ¿No crees que deberíamos habernos visto antes?

\- ¡YA SÉ!

\- ¿Qué?

El muchacho se acercó hasta tomar la fotografía que había sobre el estante, luego la señaló como si todo tuviera sentido.

\- Ya sé porqué después de saber que eras un demonio creí que habías armado este lugar para camuflarte - se sentó a su lado como si todo el enfado se hubiese esfumado - ¿Por qué terminaste en el infierno?

\- Asesiné a mi madre y luego cometí suicidio. - lo miró seriamente y esperó a que se espantara, sin embargo el castaño sonrió, dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

\- Creo que debes revisar tu historia de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Levi, he visto a esta mujer hace unas semanas atrás, por eso me resultaba conocida.

\- No, mi madre está muerta lo sé.

Eren elevó una de sus cejas y tomó una de sus manos con fuerza.

\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?


	8. VII

No era real, no podía ser cierto.

Habían salido por la mañana temprano, aún era peligroso para Eren la oscuridad de la noche, aunque Levi fuese un demonio no sería suficiente para protegerlo contra una gran horda de ellos. A diferencia del castaño que parecía estar bastante tranquilo a su lado, él no lo estaba.

Levi recordaba las órdenes que le habían dado antes de volver a la tierra e incluso él había firmado un contrato aceptando cada palabra escrita, sin embargo, algo le impedía llevar a cabo su propósito. En primer lugar, se sentía en deuda con Eren, después de todo había salvado su vida y en segundo lugar ahora se encontraba completamente confundido, el ángel le había asegurado que su madre estaba viva. ¿Cómo podría ser cierto? Él recordaba lo que había hecho y sus días en el infierno fueron el recordatorio de sus actos. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba siguiendo al castaño en este momento?

\- ¡Allí está!

Levi detuvo sus pasos, sus ojos se abrieron y sintió su cuerpo temblar. La mujer que estaba a punto de entrar en la casa donde ambos se habían detenido era su madre, estaba igual a como la recordaba, aquello no podía ser real. Kuchel se detuvo en el umbral y entonces miró en su dirección.

\- ¿Estabas buscando a alguien?

Eren y Levi se miraron confundidos y pronto el azabache dio un paso hacia la mujer sintiéndose realmente indeciso.

Entonces vio la mirada que dirigía su madre y se dio cuenta que no era hacia él.

\- ¿Me está hablando a mí?

Eren se señaló a sí mismo y la mujer asintió levemente.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? - susurró entonces hacia Levi.

\- Kuchel... Ella es Kuchel.

Eren volvió a mirar a la mujer, esta vez con un poco más de determinación, aunque no entendía como ella podía verlo.

\- Busco a la señora Kuchel.

\- Soy yo. - la mujer elevó una de sus cejas - ¿Qué necesita?

\- Yo... Quería saber sobre Levi, su hijo.

Kuchel parecía sorprendida, sus manos temblaron levemente mientras sostenía la llave de la casa, de pronto se vio bastante acongojada.

\- Déjame adivinar ¿Periodista?

\- Dí que si. - Levi miró a Eren, estaba bastante sorprendido, aún así deseaba escuchar a su madre.

\- Lo soy.

La mujer se dió media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la casa, entró en ella, aún así la mantuvo abierta e hizo una seña con su cabeza.

\- Adelante.

Eren entró bastante indeciso, seguido por Levi aunque Kuchel no parecía poder verlo. Se detuvo una vez que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y la mujer terminó por señalarle un sillón donde pronto estuvo sentado.

Minutos después se encontraban en silencio, mientras que la madre del azabache bebía tranquilamente una taza de té.

\- ¿Vienes por la historia de un muchacho con esquizofrenia o por la madre loca?

\- ¿Disculpe?

La mujer apoyó la taza sobre la pequeña mesita de madera que se encontraba rodeada por los sillones, sus manos viajaron hacia sus piernas y las golpeó levemente con la punta de su dedo índice.

\- Dijiste que eras periodista, así que te he preguntado por cuál de las dos historias vienes.

\- Yo...

Levi estaba a un lado de su madre, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el rostro de la mujer y no parecía estar prestando ni la más mínima atención a los intentos desesperados en busca de ayuda del castaño. Quién de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas significativas que jamás volvían.

\- La segunda opción es más creíble. Al menos para tí lo será. - Kuchel se acercó un poco al castaño y susurró - ¿Traes a Levi contigo?

Eren la miró sorprendido y luego al verse rodeado por aquella mirada tan intimidante terminó por asentir.

La mujer sonrió débilmente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Está a su lado.

La mujer miró hacia el lado vacío del sillón y Eren asintió dándole la afirmación que necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho mi niño?

Levi se había quedado estático, ni siquiera podía parpadear, sus manos temblaron un poco y luego las movió ligeramente hasta rozar las mejillas de su madre, sin embargo Kuchel no podía sentirlo.

\- Levi siempre fue un chico muy especial.

Kuchel volvió a mirar a Eren, quien esta vez prestaba tanta atención como el azabache.

\- Al principio no lo comprendía, pero cuando terminé por contar la verdad nadie quiso ayudarme, lo único que recibí fue que la sociedad me excluyera también - Eren no se atrevió a interrumpir, sin embargo la mujer tomó una pequeña pausa - Eres un ángel, así que tú sí lo entenderás.

He visto muchas cosas en este mundo, también me han visitado otros iguales a tí. Hice algo realmente malo y mi hijo ha pagado por ello.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Levi es producto de un trato que pacté hace mucho tiempo con un demonio.

El rostro del castaño se desfiguró un poco, al igual que el de su compañero quien había tomado una distancia prudente en aquel instante.

\- No podía tener hijos, estaba desesperada así que terminé tomando los libros que mi madre escondía, ella era una médium, tenía muchísimas cosas extrañas y decidí, no lo sé, jugarme una última carta. - Kuchel tembló ligeramente y sus ojos parecían no estar viendo nada en realidad - El trato era que cuando mi hijo llegara a la edad pactada, ellos se lo llevarían.

\- Entonces...

\- Lo hicieron. Levi... Él comenzó con las visiones a temprana edad, al principio creí que mi embarazo por fin se había dado por los intentos que mi esposo y yo tuvimos, sin embargo, al parecer no fue nada más que por el trato que había hecho. - Kuchel volvió a tomar un poco de té, esta vez terminando la bebida por completo - a los cinco años, Levi comenzó a decir que veía ángeles, algunos bonitos y otros no.

Me negué completamente a creer que algo así fuera posible, a veces era un niño realmente bueno y en otras, se volvía completamente agresivo. Así que mi marido y yo decidimos enviarlo a diferentes especialistas, hasta que uno de ellos nos dijo que tenía esquizofrenia.

¿Sabes? Lo hicimos tratar como si lo tuviera realmente, pero nada cambió en realidad. Días despues de que él se negara a tomar su medicación por última vez, desapareció. Pero ellos estuvieron aquí un mes más tarde.

\- ¿Habla de los demonios?

\- Sí, vinieron a decir que habían cumplido su parte.

El silencio los envolvió, Levi no sabía como realmente sentirse, su madre no parecía aquella que alguna vez conoció, mientras que Kuchel y Eren simplemente se habían estado observando mutuamente.

\- ¿Cuándo desapareció Levi?

La mujer sonrió y luego continuó.

\- Un año. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Lo que sea.

\- No dejes que Levi siga con ellos, siempre hay una manera de revertir los hechos, él es tan humano como demonio, quiero que lo ayudes a conseguir su libertad.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

La mujer volvió a sonreír y esta vez se atrevió a tocar el hombro del castaño.

\- Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie... Eren.


	9. VIII

\- Levi ¿Estás bien?

El azabache asintió levemente y aceptó el vaso con agua que le entregaba Eren, habían regresado al antiguo hogar del ángel, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna durante el trayecto.

Apenas habían traspasado la puerta de entrada cuando Levi había roto en llanto. Eren completamente confundido por el suceso había entrado en pánico y terminó gritando incoherencias intentando calmarlo. Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que se había decidido en querer alcanzarle cosas bonitas descubrió que solo necesitaba rodearlo con sus brazos y dejar que llorara todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Lo siento, no sé que me pasó.

\- No te disculpes Levi, debe ser muy difícil para tí. Después de todo los demonios te hicieron creer una realidad que nunca existió.

\- Lamento haber huído de la casa de mi madre en un momento tan importante, debimos preguntarle más cosas.

\- Ya tendremos otra oportunidad para ello.

El joven castaño sonrió provocando que el otro también lo hiciera.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Estuve pensando en todo lo sucedido la otra noche Levi, de cierta manera lo hice.

El azabache rascó su mentón unos segundos y lo miró con desconfianza ¿Eren pensaba?

\- Bien, nadie ha bajado para buscarme, lo que significa que no saben que Marco ha muerto.

Levi asintió despacio, prestándole atención.

\- Por lo cual, si yo no continuo con mi trabajo, creerán que he sido asesinado por los demonios y vendrán a buscarme y allí sabrán lo que ha pasado - Eren se recostó en el sillón y continuó - estarías en peligro también, y no puedo aceptar eso, no después de que tu madre me dijera que puedes tener una segunda oportunidad.

\- Entonces seguirás trabajando como Cupido.

\- Exacto.

Levi corrió un poco el cuerpo del castaño y se acostó a su lado, sus cuerpos habían quedado sumamente pegados, sin embargo una fuerza imposible de explicar le había obligado a hacerlo, como si aquello fuese lo correcto.

\- Tengo una pregunta. - comentó entonces el demonio.

Eren estaba dándole la espalda, por lo cuál sintió su aliento caliente rozar su nuca, casi se pone a gritar de la emoción, aunque se contuvo. Luego de unos segundos se sorprendió por lo que acababa de sentir, había olvidado sus corazones y por un instante se preguntó porqué un ángel como él lo tenía. Se suponía que si Levi aún tenía la esperanza de convertirse en humano, podía tener tranquilamente un color que lo conectara a otro. Pero no a él, porque los ángeles no podían enamorarse.

\- Pregunta lo que quieras.

\- ¿Por qué dijeron que las flechas no pueden tocarse entre los ángeles?

\- Sé de lo que hablas, he tocado las de Marco y él te había disparado y sin embargo ninguno de los dos terminó muerto, sin embargo cuando la flecha lo alcanzó, acabó con su propia vida.

\- Exacto.

\- Y ocurrió lo mismo con Armin ¿No?

Levi quedó congelado ¿Lo había descubierto?

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Lo supuse cuando descubrí lo que eras, Armin no se hubiese ido de aquí sin avisarme y por más molesto que tendría que estar contigo no puedo hacerlo. Supongo que lo hiciste para protegerte.

\- Así es.

\- Sin embargo, no sé si solo no funcionaron con nosotros o mis flechas son las que son realmente peligrosas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Marco me había informado que los demonios habían preguntado por mi, por lo cuál las flechas que necesitan son las mías y no la de los otros cupidos.

\- Estas en peligro entonces. - Levi abrazó un poco al ángel y apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro - ¿Qué haremos ahora? Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos.

\- Cumpliré con mi trabajo Levi, tú me ayudarás y lo primero que haremos, es ver a un gran compañero mío para saber que son estas flechas en realidad.


	10. IX

Largó su respiración con tranquilidad en el mismo instante que la segunda flecha salía disparada. Vio con alegría como su objetivo la recibía y pronto el resultado inminente pasó delante de sus ojos. Siguió con su observación durante unos segundos y luego su atención se desvió.

Levi estaba sentado a un metro de distancia, había elevado sus pies y los había apoyado sobre el banco en el que se encontraba, abrazaba sus rodillas sin fuerza alguna y sus ojos parecían perdidos. Eren se acercó despacio y terminó a su lado, el azabache pareció sorprenderse por su presencia ya que giró su rostro con una mueca bastante graciosa.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio.

\- Sí, claro. - apoyó las piernas sobre el césped y luego se levantó del banco - ¿Ya has terminado?

Eren imitó su acción y luego le sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, podemos dejar lo de mis flechas para otra ocasión, volvamos a casa ya está oscureciendo.

Levi asintió aún con su mirada un poco perdida, sin embargo emprendió su viaje de regreso con el castaño pegado a sus pies. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas y se sentía un poco fuera de si. ¿Qué ocurriría si no cumpliese con el contrato? ¿Era verdad que podría volver a ser humano? Y si fuera así... ¿Cómo lo conseguiría?

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que su mano era capturada por otra mucho más cálida, giró su rostro y se encontró con Eren que le sonreía de una forma tranquilizadora.

\- No sé si esto funciona, pero he visto que muchos humanos lo hacen. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Esto te tranquiliza?

Levi quiso decirle que en realidad se había puesto más nervioso que antes, sin embargo no lo sentía como algo malo, en su lugar no quería que Eren se alejara ahora mismo o que su tacto desvaneceriera.

\- Gracias...

Eren ensanchó su sonrisa y caminaron despacio hacia la casa, en silencio llegaron luego de unos cuantos minutos y el castaño no tardó en preparar la cena.

Mientras esto sucedía Levi fue a darse un baño y cuando acabó el castaño imitó su acción.

Ya ambos listos se dedicaron a comer, y después terminaron juntos sobre el sillón, Eren estaba con un libro entre sus manos, sin embargo le era imposible concentrarse en las palabras impresas, no cuando Levi estaba acariciando su cabello con lentitud.

Pronto se enderezó, ya que se encontraba apoyado sobre las piernas del más bajo, terminó por girarse y mirarlo fijamente, Levi lo observó con curiosidad, aún así sentía que las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el azabache.

\- Yo... ¿Qué se siente besar a alguien? ¿O que te besen?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

Eren mojó sus labios varias veces, y luego juntó sus manos y las apretó suavemente.

\- He visto que los humanos disfrutan mucho de ello y bueno yo...

\- ¿Tienes curiosidad?

Eren asintió despacio y luego suspiró.

\- Tú... ¿Tú sabes cómo hacerlo?

\- Sí... ¿Quieres intentarlo?

El rostro del ángel se coloreó de inmediato, y terminó por mirar hacia uno de sus lados, asintió levemente y Levi sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré.

Levi se acomodó sobre el sillón de manera que quedó mirándolo de frente, se acercó despacio y acarició suavemente la mejilla del contrario, Eren cerró sus ojos y esperó por unos cuantos segundos el contacto de los labios del azabache sobre los suyos. Sin embargo el beso fue recibido sobre su frente, fue un contacto leve pero muy cálido.

El ángel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un poco de enfado, sin embargo cualquier rastro de perplejidad fue eliminado de inmediato cuando Levi comenzó a reír.

Vio como su compañero se levantaba del sillón y se alejaba lentamente hacia su habitación.

\- Vas a tener que ganarte el beso, cupido.


	11. X

\- No puedo pasar - Exclamó Levi ya bastante molesto.

\- De acuerdo, quédate en la entrada, no tardaré más que unos minutos.

Ambos se encontraban en las afueras de la iglesia de un pueblo vecino, habían viajado desde temprano para evitar tener que cancelar el trabajo del joven cupido. Allí como en la ciudad en la que estaban viviendo, debajo había una cede de guardianes, o como a Eren le gustaba llamar, "El ángel que ya no vivía en el cielo, pero que siempre lo sacaba de algún apuro".

Levi se había rehusado a hacer preguntas, ya que el castaño se pasaría horas con su explicación y olvidaría lo que realmente importaba ahora, el porqué del actuar de los demonios para conseguir las flechas de Eren, él mismo estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo si le era posible, ya no le interesaba el contrato, el único que lo ayudaría realmente a salir adelante sería cupido.

Levi bufó antes de dejarle el paso libre al otro ángel, quien disculpándose con una sola mirada se dirigió al interior de la iglesia. Minutos después Eren se encontraba descendiendo por los escalones de piedra y encontrándose con el hombre que esperaba ver.

\- ¡Grisha gracias por recibirme!

El hombre que estaba allí se acercó con una gran confianza, y abrazó al muchacho con una calidez extrema. Eren le correspondió, le gustaban los abrazos y aunque el señor Grisha fuese el único que le diera uno, para él era suficiente.

\- ¡Pero mira cuánto has crecido! - le señaló una pequeña silla de madera y Eren tomó su lugar delante de él - ¿A qué viene esta maravillosa visita?

\- En realidad, debo hacerle unas preguntas señor Grisha.

\- ¿Es algo serio? - preguntó mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

\- Usted sabe lo que ha estado ocurriendo con la mayoría de los cupidos - Grisha asintió y Eren se animó a continuar - Me han informado que los demonios están en busca de mis flechas.

El hombre frunció el ceño y luego levantó una de sus manos mientras hablaba.

\- Déjame verlas.

Eren dejó el carcaj sobre la mesa y Grisha se acomodó nuevamente las gafas mientras se acercaba a observarlas, sin rozarlas siquiera.

\- El problema es que no sé para qué propósito las necesitan, Marco, tu sucesor, me había informado que ellas pueden destruir a cualquier ángel o demonio que quisiera tocarlas, a todos, salvo a su poseedor.

Grisha asintió y observó las flechas por unos minutos más. Luego cuando su inspección fue terminada, se enderezó en su asiento y le dirigió una mirada completamente confundida al joven cupido.

\- Pues... Te han estado mintiendo, Eren. Estas flechas no destruyen a nadie, son portales.

\- ¿Portales? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

\- Sí, portales. Cualquiera que fuese el que la reciba, siendo no humano o el mismo poseedor, abriría un portal, hacia el cielo o el infierno, dando la posibilidad a aquellos que no tienen el permiso de caminar sobre la tierra, a hacerlo.

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

\- Sí muy seguro, he visto una de ellas en mis tiempos, aunque estaba oculta en el gran salón. Eren, imagínate esto, los demonios te encuentran y debes defenderte, crees que estas flechas pueden destruirlo así que lanzas una, inmediatamente al rozar a la bestia abrirías un portal que dejaría que cualquier demonio pudiese caminar sobre la tierra, esto - señaló el carcaj que estaba sobre la mesa - es más peligroso de lo que crees.

\- ¿Significa que entre nosotros hay un traidor? - preguntó temeroso.

\- Es lo más seguro. - Grisha miró al muchacho seriamente y luego preguntó - ¿Cuánto tiempo más debes seguir en servicio?

\- Dos meses.

El hombre asintió y luego continuó.

\- Protege esas flechas, sigue con tu trabajo de cupido para que los de arriba no tengan ninguna sospecha de tí, tenemos que encontrar al traidor, antes de que tu tiempo aquí se acabe.

Eren asintió y luego se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Grisha y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

\- Lo haré, gracias por darme las respuestas que necesitaba.

\- Siempre a tu servicio Eren, es más, te ayudaré en la investigación, cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a enterarme lo sabrás de inmediato.

Eren sonrió y Grisha despeinó el cabello del ángel con ternura.

\- De acuerdo, adiós señor Grisha, seguiremos en contacto - el hombre levantó una de sus manos para saludarlo mientras sonreía, Eren se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida pero se detuvo abruptamente - ¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta?

\- Todas las que quieras.

\- ¿Por qué terminó confinado en este lugar cuando usted era uno de los mejores ángeles?

Grisha suspiró y luego su rostro se tiñó de melancolía.

\- Porque me enamoré de la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya caminado sobre la tierra.


	12. XI

"Te han mentido Eren, estas flechas son portales". Sus compañeros escondían información importante.

"Me enamoré". Grisha se había enamorado, un ángel que no debería amar lo hizo y al parecer de una humana.

"Deberás esforzarte, Cupido" ¿Cómo debería tomar aquellas palabras?

No, no era tiempo de pensar en lo que sentían los humanos o el porqué del querer que Levi fuese quien lo ayudara en eso. Porque él tenía el deber de ayudarlos y descubrir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y... y... y se ve tan lindo, su sonrisa dirigida hacia uno de los perritos que se había acercado a ellos era tan bonita, Levi era realmente apuesto y... No concéntrate Eren, debes ver que hay cosas más importantes que un beso y además es un demonio ¿En qué estas pensando idiota?, pero sus brazos lucen tan fuertes y su piel tan suave y... Oh tenía hambre, tal vez debería haber desayunado ¿En qué estaba? Ah si, el mundo corría peligro. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que comió?

-Eren.

El joven miró a Levi una vez más y parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Estás muy distraído ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estaba pensando en algo importante que me dijo el señor Grisha.- suspiró y luego volvió a observar a la multitud que lo rodeaba -Levi ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?

-No lo sé- contestó mientras hacía un gesto vano con sus hombros -Nunca me he enamorado.

-¿Puedes besarme ya?

Levi lanzó una carcajada y luego sacudió el cabello del muchacho.

-¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

-Quiero saber si solo tengo curiosidad o si puedo sentir algo.

Levi quedó en silencio, sintió que su respiración se volvía errada por un instante y luego carraspeó un poco incómodo.

-Al parecer siempre eres muy directo.- intentó quitar la atención que se había puesto sobre él y continuó con algo más serio -¿Te han enviado algún informe del cielo?

-Sí, los demonios han atacado a tres cupidos más, al parecer están intentando acelerar un poco las cosas.

-¿Qué dijo Grisha sobre tus flechas? ¿Por qué las buscan?

Eren infló sus mejillas y luego se mordió la lengua, sin embargo siempre había sido demasiado despreocupado y creía en Levi, así que se decidió por darle un poco de información.

-Grisha me ha dicho que estas flechas no pueden lastimar a nadie, son portales, pueden hacer pasar a la tierra tanto a ángeles como a demonios dependiendo de quien las tome.

Levi se quedó un instante en silencio procesando la información.

-Ya veo, por eso querían que las tomara, para poder pasar hacia aquí sin problemas.

-¿Qué haremos Levi? Estoy tan confundido.

-Tal vez, debemos empezar desde cero otra vez, no estábamos por el camino correcto.

-Tengo una idea.

Levi lo observó un poco confundido, sin embargo dejó que siguiera hablando.

-¿Sabes cómo contactarte con un demonio?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Necesito saber qué es lo que quieren en realidad- levantó del asiento de donde estaban y sonrió -Y tú querido Levi, serás el indicado para hacerlo.


	13. XII

Erwin estaba a su lado, el demonio así se había presentado. Levi se sentía bastante nervioso al respecto, ya que había varias razones que lo llevaban a pensar que la idea del cupido era demasiado arriesgada.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero por las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado durante sus presentaciones, él siempre iba a tener que informarle sus movimientos al rubio. El ambiente que los rodeaba no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, demasiados cuerpos sudorosos, el aroma del alcohol y el tabaco era fuerte y la música y las luces lo mareaba un poco, sin embargo allí lo habían citado, en una discoteca de mala muerte, y alejada del centro de la ciudad.

-Bien, dijiste que tenías preguntas.

Levi lo observó por unos segundos, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero por dentro sentía una gran revolución. Su mente trabajó con rapidez, y las palabras dichas por Eren antes de dejarlo ir de la casa llegaron en ese instante.

-Solo necesito aclarar el porqué de buscar las flechas que están necesitando. ¿Por qué?

Erwin sonrió, y Levi tuvo que quitar sus ojos de él y centrar su visión a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-No debería decírtelo, ya sabes las órdenes...

-Lo sé, pero no puedo continuar con la tarea sino me explican si no estoy corriendo peligro... o el porqué que he sido enviado a buscarlas.

-Bien, supongo que nadie se enterará si te doy un poco de información, solo debes ser cuidadoso si te encuentras con uno de los nuestros, estaríamos muertos para ellos en cuestión de segundos.

Levi le prestó en ese momento toda su atención. Erwin estaba más serio de lo que se había visto al principio, aún así, el demonio parecía un poco aterrado con lo que estaba por explicarle.

-Las flechas que estás buscando, son portales-. Una de sus manos peinó su cabello rubio varias veces hacia atrás antes de continuar -Las quieren para poder ingresar a este mundo sin restricciones. Como sabrás, los humanos no pueden vernos y nosotros no podemos explayar nuestros poderes al máximo, no sé las intenciones verdaderas detrás de ésto, realmente lo digo. He oído que hay ángeles detrás de ésto también.

-¿Ángeles? ¿Quiénes?

-Sí, pero no hay sentido en que diga sus nombres ¿O si?

-Yo... No, tienes razón, después de todo no es necesario para el trabajo.

-Conoces al ángel.

Levi frunció el ceño y lo miró sin entender.

-Al ángel de las flechas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Intentó no mostrar que estaba totalmente aterrorizado, así que con su rostro impacible continuó -Solo he preguntado por aquellos que están con nosotros para no cometer errores.

-No me importa si conoces al cupido, la verdad, que tampoco sé que ocurrirá con todo lo que nos han prometido-. Continuó Erwin -Levi, sé mucho de lo que ocurre y también sé muy poco. Sé lo que eres y sé lo que es ese ángel y el porqué de sus flechas, no diré absolutamente nada, porque no estoy de acuerdo en que los ángeles estén manejando esto. Nada bueno vendrá si trabajamos con ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Con qué?

-Con todo-. Prosiguió Levi después de pasar sus manos sobre la barra.

Erwin asintió antes de seguir hablando.

-Hemos mantenido la distancia con los ángeles desde hace miles de años, ahora, ellos han hecho una propuesta de la cual no sé muy bien de qué se trata, como te lo he dicho-. Carraspeó un poco -He estado allí arriba, Levi, al contrario que tú. Los ángeles tienen muchas restricciones incluso allí, solo son como máquinas creadas para mantener el control del mundo, cuando uno de nosotros se revelaba terminábamos en las profundidades del infierno, tengo más confianza en mis camaradas, que en los que están allí arriba.

-¿Por qué? Incluso aquellos quienes me enviaron aquí, me han estado mintiendo.

-Porque eres el único que puede obtener las flechas-. Erwin lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa -eres mitad humano después de todo, al contrario de lo que piensen, eso es lo que hace que puedas llegar a abrir el portal.

"Tu parte demonio puede dejar pasar a los nuestros, tu parte humana, te dejará con vida al tocarlas".

-¿Qué hay de los ángeles? ¿Pueden obtenerlas?

-No, solo Eren.

-¿Cómo... cómo sabes su nombre?

-Todo el mundo sabe quien es el muchacho. Te diré algo Levi, cuídalo. No dejes que nadie más intente tomar sus flechas.

-¿No morirían al hacerlo?

-No si cae en manos de los tres ángeles que son como él. Levi, Eren es como tú ¿Comprendes?

Levi dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró con desconfianza.

-Eren no puede ser mitad humano.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque él... él...

-Lo es, créeme.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

Erwin sonrió, su sonrisa parecía mostrar tristeza.

-Porque conozco a su madre, porque he peleado con su padre por ello. Eren, es más importante de lo que creen. Cuídalo, te enviaré lo necesario para ello, Levi-. Suspiró y luego le entregó un anillo de color negro -Para comunicarnos, he hecho un pequeño grupo, hemos destruido una de las iglesias más importantes con sus guardianes, si Eren caía en sus manos, no sé que hubiesen hecho con él.

-¿Qué haré entonces?

-Levi, solo hay una razón por la cual no voy a decir ni hacer nada en contra de ustedes. Son los únicos que pueden detener lo que está por ocurrir y voy a ayudarles en todo lo que necesiten-. Dio un paso hacia atrás y con un asentimiento de cabeza se alejó unos pasos de él -Levi, el anillo dejará un arma especial que puedes utilizar en su protección, solo no dejes que tu lado más oscuro tome consciencia sobre tí. Suerte.


	14. XIII

Levi caminaba apresurado por las calles oscuras y desoladas. Debía llegar junto a Eren cuanto antes, si bien, Erwin argumentaba estar de su lado no tenía la confianza suficiente como para creerle del todo. Temía que ante aquella falta de él junto al cupido podría haber sido un momento perfecto para alguna emboscada.

-¡Oye detente!

Levi se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, algo filoso amenazaba con incrustarse en su carne si se movía.

-Eres el demonio que asesinó a nuestros cupidos, no hay duda de ello.

Un ángel se detuvo a unos pasos delante de él mientras que el otro aún se mantenía detrás.

-Te detuviste, el lugar es cercano a sus desapariciones y tu olor es inconfundible.

Levi quedó en silencio, vio como el ángel que estaba delante de él se acercaba despacio, una flecha en su mano derecha le hizo saber que muy pronto atacaría.

Entonces lo sintió, aquel dolor punzante que había llegado dos veces anteriormente, pero esta vez de una forma completamente diferente, sintió la furia llenarlo, traspasar cada parte de su cuerpo sin dejar ningún rincón de ser explorado. Su sangre hervía, y un inmenso placer le recorrió por completo.

El ángel que estaba delante de él dio un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que le hacía una seña a su compañero. Sin embargo el demonio ya había dejado ver su verdadero rostro.

Con sus ojos negros y sus garras, con sus alas amenazando con salir, una fuerza extraordinaria y una velocidad envidiable. El ángel que estaba a sus espaldas no pudo atacar a tiempo, ya que Levi había tomado la flecha de su atacante sin problema alguno.

-¡Puede tomarlas!- dijo con sorpresa cuando se alejaba de él.

Levi fue más rápido, sus alas se desplegaron y dio un salto quedando detrás del ángel del cual había tomado la flecha. El demonio lo tomó del cuello y el objeto brillante terminó incrustado en su carne con fuerza.

Levi no se dio el tiempo de disfrutar la muerte del primero, porque sabía que había un segundo allí. Sin embargo su cuerpo se congeló, al ver que el segundo ángel se convertía en polvo.

-¿Eren?

El joven cupido parecía estar a punto de llorar, con una de las flechas del ángel al cual había asesinado.

-¿Es... estás bien Levi?

El demonio pareció volver a la normalidad, se acercó al castaño y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

-Estoy bien ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, estabas tardando y estaba preocupado entonces salí a mirar por los alrededores y...

-Vamos a casa, es peligroso que te encuentres aquí.

-Tú eras el que estaba en peligro.

Levi lo miró por unos segundos, antes de tomar su mano y avanzar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su hogar.

-Estaba bien, podía con ellos.

Eren se detuvo abruptamente y Levi lo miró con curiosidad. El ángel miraba sus manos, con sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brillantes.

-No quiero arruinar este momento donde hacemos cosas de humanos pero... hay alguien en casa.

-¿Qué?

-Un superior, lo sabe.

Levi se dio media vuelta y aún sosteniendo su mano, avanzó con más rapidez.

-¿Qué sabe?

-La muerte de los dos ángeles, sobre tu existencia y sobre mis flechas.

-Hay que matarlo, no podemos dejar que nos exponga.

Eren soltó su mano y corrió hasta quedar delante de él, sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho del contrario para detenerlo.

-¡No! Él, él está huyendo del cielo. Levi escúchame. Algo muy malo está por suceder.


End file.
